flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Trickmurk Circus
The Trickmurk Circus is the Shadow Flight's elemental holiday, celebrated annually at the end of February. The holiday will typically start at 6:00 AM (server time) on the last Sunday of February and last seven days, ending at 6:00 AM on the following Sunday. The Circus's holiday currency is Shimmering Pinecones. Festive Favors Each year, four exclusive items can be purchased using Shimmering Pinecones. The Shady Emblem, a familiar, and a large piece of apparel are available every year. In 2014, 2015, and 2016, the fourth item was a smaller piece of apparel. In 2017 and 2018, it was a forum vista. 2019 saw the return of smaller apparel. 2014 2014 marked the first Trickmurk Circus. It lasted from February 23rd through March 1st.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1041169 Skins There were ten winners for the skin contest. The first five were only found in chests, obtainable from the Coliseum and by digging in Shadow. The last five were up for sale in the Marketplace. These skins are now retired, and can only be obtained by exchanging with other players. Hidden in Shadow.png|Hidden in Shadow, created by Gryffion Mystical Glow.png|Mystical Glow, created by Jisonshin Shadowbinder Skin.png|Shadowbinder, created by Vallantis Dark Fortune.png|Dark Fortune, created by Kaenith Sheer Shadow.png|Sheer Shadow, created by Cereious Ossein Horror.png|Ossein Horror, created by huesofjadeharley Dim Dark.png|Dim Dark, created by kanamine Ghost Shrooms.png|Ghost Shrooms, created by Yoruko Glow Glow Glow Glow.png|Glow, Glow, Glow, Glow, created by Xuu Ace of Shades.png|Ace of Shades, created by Oxygene Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2014 Trickmurk Circus as drops from Shadow and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Shadow. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2014 Trickmurk Circus. These items are now retired. 2015 2015 marked the second Trickmurk Circus. It lasted from February 22nd through February 28th.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1361516 Skins There were twelve winners for the skin and accent contest. All twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six were also available in chests. These skins are now retired. Nightmothers Lullaby Skin.png|Nightmothers Lullaby, created by Fenhyste Circus Mage Accent.png|Circus Mage, created by Archfiend The Fool Skin.png|The Fool, created by theplastics Brambled Joker Accent.png|Brambled Joker, created by Grovey Darkside of the Moon Skin.png|Darkside of the Moon, created by RandomSedan Dullahan Accent.png|Dullahan, created by mozzarella Slimemother Skin.png|Slimemother, created by yiq Eldritch Spores Accent.png|Eldritch Spores, created by Soro Bramble Jester Skin.png|Bramble Jester, created by LightningBlade Mark of the Binder Accent.png|Mark of the Binder, created by Astro0 Umbral Tears Skin.png|Umbral Tears, created by Maelice Trickmurk Tattoos Accent.png|Trickmurk Tattoos, created by Kettlehead Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2015 Trickmurk Circus as drops from Shadow and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Shadow. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2015 Trickmurk Circus. Two of these items are now retired; the Murktooth Bramblekeep can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2016 2016 marked the third Trickmurk Circus. It lasted from February 21st through February 27th.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1758609 Skins There were fourteen winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Bramble Juggler Accent and Umbral Fleece Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. These skins are now retired. Tangled Trickery Accent.png|Tangled Trickery, created by Lokenosse Gambler's Goop Accent.png|Gambler's Goop, created by Heathers Tricky Brambles Accent.png|Tricky Brambles, created by Yftm Sentiment of Sanity Accent.png|Sentiment of Sanity, created by Pesticide Wispwillow Magician Accent.png|Wispwillow Magician, created by Cilverlining Entangled Creeper Accent.png|Entangled Creeper, created by Chee Bramble Juggler Accent.png|Bramble Juggler, created by Ysdaar Guise of Tricksters Skin.png|Guise of Tricksters, created by Asmo Fun Guy Skin.png|Fun Guy, created by Saerino Ruin Wanderer Skin.png|Ruin Wanderer, created by SolarRush Captive Illumination Skin.png|Captive Illumination, created by Archaic Chessknight Skin.png|Chessknight, created by Drytil Trollkarlen Skin.png|Trollkarlen, created by McMod Umbral Fleece Skin.png|Umbral Fleece, created by dragoonwys Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2016 Trickmurk Circus as drops from Shadow and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Shadow. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2016 Trickmurk Circus. Two of these items are now retired; the Shady Crown can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2017 2017 marked the fourth Trickmurk Circus. It lasted from February 19th through February 25th.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2123652 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Ringmaster Accent and Whimsical Night Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=88 Bottled Wrath Accent.png|Bottled Wrath, created by neonhorn Ghost Flame Guise Accent.png|Ghost Flame Guise, created by Seiiki Shadow Within Accent.png|Shadow Within, created by Spinaria Ringmaster Accent.png|Ringmaster, created by Kaljaia Twilight Brambles Accent.png|Twilight Brambles, created by Pecha Curse of Thorns Accent.png|Curse of Thorns, created by Doruna Snake Eyes Accent.png|Snake Eyes, created by Desnik Faerie Dream Skin.png|Faerie Dream, created by DeathZhade Glowing Inkcap Skin.png|Glowing Inkcap, created by Swirlything Onyx Idol Skin.png|Onyx Idol, created by Shanol Magie de Cirque Skin.png|Magie de Cirque, created by houseteeth Crescent Gargoyle Skin.png|Crescent Gargoyle, created by Coronation Whimsical Night Skin.png|Whimsical Night, created by wrecknrule Five of a Kind Skin.png|Five Of A Kind, created by crateshya Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2017 Trickmurk Circus as drops from Shadow and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Shadow. These chests are now retired. Apparel, Familiar, and Vista The following apparel, familiar, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2017 Trickmurk Circus. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2018 2018 marked the fifth Trickmurk Circus. It lasted from February 25th through March 3rd.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2379738 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Shimmer Trick Accent and Death Seeker Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. Foxfire Guide Accent.png|Foxfire Guide, created by brit Nightingale Accent.png|Nightingale, created by Piney Shadow tattoos Accent.png|Shadow tattoos, created by PoIarized Shimmer Trick Accent.png|Shimmer Trick, created by meanling The Nightmare Accent.png|The Nightmare, created by umphbreada Foxfire Plumage Accent.png|Foxfire Plumage, created by Pecha Faerie Queen Accent.png|Faerie Queen, created by Princess Faeron Circus Lion Skin.png|Circus Lion, created by Fenhyste Other Side Skin.png|Other Side, created by Gryffion Death Seeker Skin.png|Death Seeker, created by SilverHawks The Night's Lament Skin.png|The Night's Lament, created by Ravenhearst Dark Generation Skin.png|Dark Generation, created by TalaTari Moon Glitter Skin.png|Moon Glitter, created by houseteeth Occluded Skin.png|Occluded, created by LizzaBlissa Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2018 Trickmurk Circus as drops from Shadow and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Shadow. These chests are now retired. Apparel, Familiar, and Vista The following apparel, familiar, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2018 Trickmurk Circus. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2019 2019 marked the sixth Trickmurk Circus. It lasted from February 24th to March 3rd.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2638009 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Darkworld Keepers Accent and Gloomy Gardener Accent were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins will likely have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate in the future. Masquerade Night Accent.png|Masquerade Night, created by Bluwiikoon Wispwillow Spirit Accent.png|Wispwillow Spirit, created by neonhorns Night Fairy Accent.png|Night Fairy, created by Spassow Lunar Metamorphosis Accent.png|Lunar Metamorphosis, created by ferpitou Darkworld Keepers Accent.png|Darkworld Keepers, created by yawns Smoke and Mirrors Skin.png|Smoke and Mirrors, created by Endivinity Dragging Shadows Accent.png|Dragging Shadows, created by Autopilot Mushroom Prince Accent.png|Mushroom Prince, created by Caecilius Gloomy Gardener Accent.png|Gloomy Gardener, created by bioluminosity Stellae Umbrarum Accent.png|Stellae Umbrarum, created by citrinebumblebee We're All Mad Here Accent.png|We're All Mad Here, created by Kaenith Umbracourt Jester Skin.png|Umbracourt Jester, created by Tiguidou Silhouette Accent.png|Silhouette, created by LionMagnus Amalfoeti Accent.png|Amalfoeti, created by Aeonox Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2019 Trickmurk Circus as drops from Shadow and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Shadow. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2019 Trickmurk Circus. All of these items will likely have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate in the future. References Category:Holiday Category:Trickmurk Circus